Confessions
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: Hermione realize that she is in love with Ron...Will she confess him,how? This is my first story...so please review


CONFESSIONS

Why?There are so many question starting with WHY, I want to ask him, and myself of course. Like… Why he can't just tell me how he feels about me? Why is he with her? Why do I love him? I mean he is such a jerk, and sometimes I just hate him and I think that sometimes he doesn't deserve my love…

But again… He is the one that I love since our third year…I guess you ask yourself who the hell I'm talking about. Here is answer – Ron of my best friends, guy that I will never admit that he was right about anything, and only one that I want to spend my life with.

I will never ever admitt him that! At least not while he is with that...Lavander... She likes him just because he plays Quiddich, and he is more popular than before...I love him, I am the one for him, then why he can't see it?

I don't know how much I can keep this from Ron, and Harry, both. With all that pressure being always the best,prefect,best friend,with the war coming and Harry in danger... I just can't take it anymore.I have to do something about it...I must...

-Hi, what are you doing?-here he was...Ron Weasley

-Why are you talking to me now? Where's Lav-Lav? How come you're not with her ? – I snapped at him.I didn't mean to do that.

-Whoa, just don't have to be like that.-he answered quietly...

-I'm just... Tired,in bad mood and confused...

-Why?I can say why you are tired, but the last one... No idea. You can talk with me...I am stil your friend,no matter I have a girlfriend now.

-Well, that is the biggest have a I want to be her! How can you be so blind?I love you since our third year, and that is not friendly love...We are not kids anymore, and I want you... Why you can't see it? - All just came out of me, I didn't want to tell him now, there is no turning back.

-Wait,wait,wait...Are you sirius? I mean... You,am,love me, like, you wanna be with me?I thought...

-You haven't thought that is the problem. If you are, you would have realized long ago that I was in love with you,Ron Weasley!

-I, am...But Lavander...I have to break up with her...-he muttered

-What?Why?- I asked puzzled

-Because...I love you, too. I am with Lavander because i never thought that you could really like me... We fight all the time, and you have been nervous since september,and I just needed someone to get my mind off you...

-Really? Why did not you just confessed that you care, you want us to be together? Why, Ron?

-I was afraid that you might tell ''No''.And than we won't be friends, and everything would go to hell!

-Ron, language!-I couldn't stop myself before I sad that...

-Sorry...-he sad and smiled. He was so sweet...

I stepped a little closer to him,and whispered

-I wanna kiss you, Ron.

He moaned and sad

-I want that too, but we are in full common room, and everybody will see us...

-Like we haven't heard you, already.-spoke someone behind us.

I turned and saw was smiling from ear to ear.

-It was time for you two to realise that...And say that to each other.

-And Lavander just saw you two and run upstairs...So you can kiss.-Sad Ginny with big grin.

-Hey,Ron,can we go for a walk?- I asked... I don't want to everybody in this room see us kissing...

-Yes,Mione, of course.

We get out of the room, and start walking by the lake...It was a little awkward silence, but kind of confortable...

-So... What are we gonna do?I mean, about us?-I asked him

-Well, first of all...This.- He sad.

With that statement he stoped,turned to face me...We were so close, a few inches,maybe...I felt his breath near my face, and

he put his fingers under my chin up and pressed his lips on mine...All I could feel was his lips...His other hand around my waist, and my fingers in his hair...We stand there, I don't know how long, and nothing else was important... Just two of us. Finally, together...

We split up, and I didn't want to open my eyes, in case all of this was just a dream...

-Mione,honey,you can open eyes now...I won't dissapear.-he whispered in my ear.

-Good, I was afraid you will...

-No, I will never leave you...I don't wanna lose you...

-Realy?

-Yes,my love... I love you.

-I love you, too...

And he grabed my hand, kissed me again and then we walked back to castle...


End file.
